Get Over It
by Thana the depressed teen
Summary: After Lucifer is left heartbroken over Chloe choosing Pierce he decided it is time to move on. He meets a new redheaded friend who helps him move on. She gets a job working along side Ella and becomes a big part of everyone's lives, especially Lucifer's. Can this new girl help Lucifer move on by replacing Chloe, but who is this girl and what happens when they discover her dark past
1. Chapter 1

**Quick edit to inform you that Clary is older here than in the books, i picture her around 25-26 but you can chose your own prefered age as long as it is appropriate. Furthermore, she has also always known about the shadow world and was raised by Valentine after Jocelyn abandoned her.**

Lucifer watched disheartenly as Chloe rode away on the back of Pierces motorcycle, chosing not to drive home in his car as the tradition went. Climbing into his car, Lucifer took of in the direction of Lux where Maze currently was doing what ever she pleases to his precious club. On the odious journey Lucifer took the time to ponder on what it was that made his beloved Chloe chose against him, has he not been kind to her? Has he done something wrong recently? But, what he pondered most was, how can he get rid of the abhorent mark the lay branded in Cains skin? After all, once the mark is gone, he would have chloe back. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. She is all he could think about recently and it sickened him. Why should he care anyway? She chose another man, she left him. Yes he had worked on accepting the fact the pair would remain as nothing more than friends but the betrayl still stung. It was at that point that he decided that he would move on, stop obsessing over a woman who would never feel the same way. It was time for him to get over Chloe, once and for all.

Chapter 2

Lucifer pulled up to the familliar building that held his beloved Lux, already hearing the obnoxiously loud music playing as he stepped inside the luxorious elevartor. As he stepped out of the elevator to the floor of the club he noticed Maze standing behind the bar, drinking a glass of whiskey.

"Maze, strange seeing you behind the bar again, feels like it is years ago."Lucifer spoke with a sense of glee.

"Not really, i actually had fun back then, now i just want to leave. I cant stand living amongst these horrible creatures any longer. Look, they are still piling in. Urgh!" Maze responded bitterly, motioning towards the elevator.

Lucifer gazed towards the elevator to see who was entering his club and noticed a small girl with hair like flames enter. Intrigued by her, Lucifer kept his gaze upon her, watching her movements. Unlike the many other coustomers, the girl was not dressed in a skimpy, tiny dress the ended just above mid-thigh. Instead she was wearing a pair of black, high waisted skinnny jeans, a tight shirt with a black leather jacket completed with a pair of healed combat boots. She also wasnt dancing or drinking, she was constantly looking over her shoulder, as if she was checking to ensure she wasnt being followed.

"Hey!" Lucifer shouted getting Mazes attention. "Do you recognise her?" He asked, wondering why she was here as based of her attire, she wasnt here to party.

"No, why? Does she look familiar to you?" Maze responded also confused.

"Well then, looks as though i will have to introduce myself to her." Lucifer said with a smirk making his way to the mystery girl with confidence.

"Hello there" Lucifer spoke gaining the girls attention

"Oh hello, sorry was i in your way or something?" the girl asked slightly confused as to why the man infront of her was talking to her.

"Oh no its fine, i just thought you looked lost so i thought i would come over and see if there was anything you needed"

"And thats your job because-?" She responded rather mockingly.

"Ah yes, i havent even told you my name. Lucifer, Morningstar." He replied holding out his hand.

Reaching out to shake his hand the girl replied "Clarissa. Clarissa Morgenstern" She responded with while smiling. A smile that caused the devil himself to reply with his own genuine smile.

Chapter 3

"So miss Morgenstern, what brings you here. You dont exactly appear to be here to drink and party" Lucifer asked with curiosity as they both began to make their way toward the bar.

"Please call me Clarissa, Morgenstern isnt exactly a name that i behold with joy, the opposite actually. And the answer to your question, the fact of my name is actually why i am here. Morgenstern isnt spoke with affection where im from." She responded, sitting at the bar across from her new friend when she finished.

"Ahhh, a name you have been unjustly judged for. It appears we have quite a bit in common"

"Well, I think that our names mean we have a bit more in common than originally thought"

"Oh really, and how is that?" he responded with a slight smirk twirling a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Well, your name is Morningstar and mine is Morgenstern which is actually German for-" Abruptly, she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"MORNINGSTAR!" She new that voice, they would never call her by her name, instead by what her name means.

Clarissa looked over to a confused looking Lucifer, staring at her with confusion etched over every inch of his face

Pagborn and Blackwell! They had found her. How? Quickly, Clarissa jumped over the bar, hiding out of view until she got to the end, leaving Lucifer behind. Standing up she gained the attention of her fathers too goons and motioned for them to follow her outside. If she was going to have to kick their asses then she will, just not in front of all the mundanes.

"What do you want?" She demanded, making sure there was no one around.

"What do you think? Your father wants you back, he says you're to powerful to lose so we tracked you through your runes. Now its time for you to leave with us" Blackwell spoke while circling around her.

"Think again" Clarissa spoke sinisterly. Suddenly the two men had shifted into fighting positions and charged towards her. Ducking down she slid between them, nocking them down in the process. However they were quick to get back up, once again ready to fight. Quickly, Clarissa took out her stele and drew a portal.

"What's that for? You know you cant escape us, we can just track you through your tracking rune again."

"Its not for me" She replied with a smirk then proceeded to kick Pagborn in the chest and flip Blackwell, causing them to both fall backwards into the open portal with it closing upon them falling through.

"Well, well, well. You just got a whole lot more interesting." came a smooth deep voice

Turning around, she saw a smirking Lucifer, leaning against the door frame.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- i dont own anything but the plot.  
Also, sorry if any of the references aren't accurate. Im British so i'm not completely sure what the translations of what British people call cetrain things to what Americans call things. Luckily Lucifer is British. As both are set in America i'm going to try my bets to use American idioms and not British, bear with me however if i get something wrong.

"I don't have time for this!" Clarissa spoke agrivated pushing past Lucifer and walking back into the crowded club.  
"Oh but im very interested in you, more specificaly what you are" Lucifer responded with his trademark smirk walking closely behind.  
"Look" she spoke turning to face Lucifer and stopped where she was, just a few meters away from the bar but still out if ear shot. "I don't know how you saw that, I can tell you aren't a downworlder so my only guess is that you are a mundane with the sight. So do yourself a favor and foget what you just saw and if you would exuse me I have to find a certain type of blade so them jackasses can't track me again!"  
"Exuse you!" Lucifer spoke outraged at the audacity she had to call him mundane "But i am anything but mundane. I will have you know I have been told that I am a rather extravagent person on more than one ocasion thank you very much!"

Clarissa let out an exaspherated sigh as she turned back around and once again started to walk away with Lucifer following like a lost puppy.  
"Hold on a minuet" he spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to one again turn around to face him. "Them goons you so effortlessly dispossed of said something about runes didn't they? Iv'e got it your'e a nephilum arent you?" He dissiphered leaving a big grin on his face, proud with the fact he discovered what she was without having to "persuade" her.  
"How do you know about nephilum?" Clarissa demanded, beyond confussed over how the annoyingly tall man infront of her knew about her kind.  
"Oh thats easy, it was my brother who created you all" he spoke as though it was nothing.  
"So your'e saying that you are the real Lucifer? Yeah don't believe you. Who are you really?" she responded not believing that the man infront of her is truly a fallen angel turned Lord of Hell.  
Tired of no one believing him Lucifer rolled his eyes then proceded to flash her the hell fire red eyes causing her eyes to widen.  
"Okay so you really are the real Luifer then... Oh! Then that means you would have a demon metal blade, can i use it?" She asked remebering the problem of her tracking rune.  
"Ermmm sure" The devil hesitated "But we will have to go into my apartment upstairs, don't want all these "mundanes" to see you using that nasty blade for whatever purpose you intend to use it for, plus, i keep them in my apartment" he spoke placing his hand on her back leading her towards his private elevator then punching in the code needed for access.

*TIME SKIP TO THE APARTMENT*

With the blade in her hand Clarissa looked at the tracking rune on the inside if her left arm hesitating.  
"So now you have it, what do you need the knife for anyway?" He questioned still confused over why she needed the blade in the first place.  
"Well, this is a tracking rune and the only way to get rid of it is to cut through it with demon metal otherwise when my arm heals it would be like I never tried to get rid of it in the first place, it will just come back good as new. However, demon metal hurts like a bitch and i can't use an iratze to heal it, trust me I would know" she spoke solemly looking at the rune intensly.  
"What do you mean by you would know?" He responded conserned for this girl, knowing the agony that demon metal inflicts.  
Taking in a deep breath, Clarissa looked at Lucifer forcing a smile to appear on her lips "Oh no reason, nothing to worry about" However, depsite her dismissive words, Lucifer still couldn't help but be curious.  
"Here goes nothing i guess" she spoke taking another deep breath, this time to prepeare herself, as she dug the tip of the blade into her soft skin and draging it along the length of her rune. "SON OF A BITCH!" She shreaked as the pain spread across her arm.

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer exlaimed as he saw the blood gush out of the girls arm. After seeing this Lucifer proceded to walk into the kitchen to recieve the first aid kit. Rusing back to the girl Lucifer then took out the bandages.  
"You don't have to do that that you know" Clarissa spoke quietly, still in visible pain but also visibly gratefull over the mans concern for her and urge to help.  
Lucifer let out a chuckle as he rapped her arm after cleaning away the blood. "Like you said, you cant use a rune to heal yourself so you have to heal the human way unfortuantely and when humans are hurt, they wrap the injury up in bandages."  
"Urghh, fine" she replied jokingly.  
"All done!" Lucifer announced looking up, facing the girl.  
"Thank you." she replied smiling, the moment however was ruined by the clear nosie of of the elevator opening, with Chloe stepping out, looking down at her phone.

"Hey Lucifer, sorry its late but we havea new ca-" cutting herself of when she looked up from her phone and saw the pair. "Oh." She spoke quietly, her eyes widening a fraction.

"Detctive!" Lucifer spoke standing up, visibly surprised by Chloes' presence.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot

"Ermm hi, sorry I didnt realise you had company over" Chole spoke awkwardly however alowing a poisonous tone to take over as she spoke the word company.  
"Oh no, its fine. I injured myself on a piece of broken glass and Lucifer was just helping me bandage it up. I should be leaving anyway, goodnight" Clarissa spoke porceding to stand up and walk towards the elevator. "Oh and erm thanks for the help again Lucifer" she once again spoke as she stepped onto the elevator, its doors closing hiding her away from the two sets of piercing eyes.

After staring at the elevator doors Lucifer let out an awkward cough, clearing his throat in order to gain the attention of Chloe.  
"So, sorry about that. Anyway you was saying something about a new case" Lucifer spoke as though nothing had just happened.  
"Oh yeah" Chloe spoke shaking her head, suddenly remebering why she was there in the first place. "We arent really needed untill tomorrow for it, i just thought i would come and tell you. I should probably get going now too. Later Lucifer" She spoke barely meeting his eyes and quickly walking towards the elevator to leave.

*Time skip to the next day at the precinct*

Lucifer and Chloe were both leaning over at Chloes desk, looking over the file for their latest case.  
"From what i can tell, my guess is that someone killed the guy and tried to make it look like a suicide. Lets go to Ella and see what she has got" Chloe spoke in her usual, slightly monotone tone looking at Lucifer who simply nodded muttering the word grand.  
"Oh did you hear the there is a new guy working with Ella" she once again spoke.  
"Oh no, i hadnt and i must say detective since when are you one to gossip" Lucifer replied with his signiture smug smirk. Chloe merely let out a sigh while shaking her head at his antics. "Come one" She spoke dismisively and she stood and they both made there way towards the glass room where Ella and the new worker resinated.

"What have we got Ella?"  
"Sorry Ella isnt here yet so i did the work" came a recently familliar voice. Low and behold the voice belonged to a cetain red head going by the name Clarissa. "Oh hello again, wow what are the odds" She laughed. "Hi im Clarissa" reaching out a hand with the bandage on her arm. "Chloe" she replied shaking the girls hand.  
"Hows the arm doing love" Lucifer spoke clearly not liking not being the center of attention.  
"Very well actually thanks to you... Back to the case. Here if you look at the angle the blade went in it proves that the wound couldnt possibly be self inflicted meaning this is a murder. I was also able to pull some finger prints from the blade belonging to one Amelia Traving" Clarissa spoke finishing showing a mug shot of their victim. "Not bad for my first day" she finished with a smirk.  
"Not bad indeed miss Clarissa" Lucifer responded smiling.  
"Mhhmmm sure come on Lucifer lets go question Amelia" Chloe said clearly urgent to get away. "Good idea i need to go there anyway and collect some samples" Clarissa said still smirking at the fact Chloe obviously wasnt a big fan of her.  
"fine lets go then."

*TIME SKIP TO AMELIAS HOUSE*

Chloe, Lucifer and Clarissa was all sat on an ucomfortable in the house as Chloe was attempting to get answers from the girl.  
"Look i didnt kill him. We broke up months ago,im completely over him now and i havent seen him in ages, i just cant believe he killed himself" the girl spoke with remorse causing Clarissa to start lauging out loud with Chloe glaring daggers at her. "Im sorry how is that funny!" the girl stood up saying clearly outraged. "Oh sorry its just you are so obviously the killer" Clarissa also stood up while saying refusing to let some mundane try to intimidate her. "Okay thats it! You are being completely useless and your opinion on who the killer is, is mute as there is no evidence" Chloe yelled at Clarissa shocking even Lucifer who had been surprisingly quiet.

Glaring into Chloes eyes Clarissa spoke "I do have evidence, youre just too incompitent to see it. And i thought you were the detective here" lauging in her face.  
"Alright then what is this evidence that you have?" Chloe repied clearly believeing that she held the upper hand. This however did not fase Clarissa as she just continued. "You want your evidence then fine here it is. She says she is completely over him yet if you looked there is still framed pictures of her with him hanging on the wall. Her finger prints were on the murder weapon which is a large knife from the set she has if you would just look behind yourself into the kitchen oh and would you look at that the knfie mathing our weapon is missing. And finally she herself just spoke about her shock over the victims suicide yet the information that he commited suicide has not yet been released to the public. How is that for evidence detective" she spoke the word detective mockingly.

Upon hearing this the girl tried to escape running towards the door Clarissa was stood infront of. Instead of merely pushing past her like the girl had planned, Clarissa grabbed the girl and slammed her to the ground allowing Chloe to arrest her.

"Not bad for your first day at all" Lucifer said, his face once again holding his signiture smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**

Chloe walked across the precinct to her desk carying a stack of paper, her tightly pulled pony tail swinging behind her.  
"Urgh" she let out a long sigh. "This paper work is going to be the death of me!" she began to complain to Lucifer, who sat at the edge of her desk playing on a random app on his phone.  
"Then dont do it. Simple!" he spoke ignorant of the hard work Chloe had already started while he played on a puzzle game never having to do any serious paper work that he cant rate in order of how interesting the perp was.  
"I cant just not do it Lucifer, its part of my jop weather i like it or not" Chloe responded aggrivated by his care free attitude.  
"Oh please! Youre dating your luteniant, he would never fire you otherwise he could never get a good shag out of you" he responed bitterly, not even trying to hide his distaste towards the newest luteniant or as he liked to call him, WORLDS FIRST MURDURER!

"Whats your problem with Pierce?" she questioned.  
"Whats your problem with Clarissa?" he questioned back  
Instead of replying she just rolled her eyes and continued with her work.  
"Very well then, if you dont mind im off to go see how our new worker is doing" he spoke as he made his way to the lab.

"Oh hey Lucifer, whats up?" Clarissa spoke, looking away from the laptop with Ella joining her, by her side.  
"Oh nothing, just thought i would pop by and say hello"  
"Oh how nice" Ella responded, perky as ever  
"I was actually about to go the gym downstairs. Want to join?" spoke Clarissa.  
"Sure but how about i call Maze and just sit of and play on my phone"  
Lauging Clarissa reponded "sure, we could ask Chloe but she doesnt like me very much"  
"Dont say that, Chloe ofcourse likes you" spoke Ella, unaware of what had happened only hours ago "I will go tell her to meet you at the gym". With that Ella had practically ran out to go get Chloe.  
"Well, it looks like Chloe will be joining us now, shall we?" Lucifer spoke offering her his arm in a mock gentleman guesture  
Once a gain laughing Clarissa took his arm and began to walk out "We shall".

*TIME SKIP TO GYM*

In the gym Chloe ran on the treadmill with Lucifer stood by it, occasionally pressing the button that increases the speed when he thinks she isn't looking. "Look Lucifer, i don't have a problem with her." Chloe insisted wishing he would drop the subject. Truth be told Chloe didn't even know herself why she was being so hostile towards the newest member of the precinct. She just had an instinct about her, that she wasn't telling anybody the truth about herself, like she was deceiving everybody about her past. Shaking her self out of her thoughts Chloe turned of the machine stepping off and turning around to see Clarissa sat on a bench wrapping her hand, about to use the punching bag. "Look if it makes you feel any better i will talk to her a be nice, i was just in a bad mood before. Anyway why did you call Maze to come?" She concluded confused over Lucifers invite to Maze. "Oh yeah, well Clarissa over there comes from a fighting back ground or so i have been told and i want to see her skills."  
"Against Maze, are you crazy! She will get killed, no one i have ever met can beat Maze fighting, not even a 6'2 grown, buff dude so i highly doubt that she could actually bea-" However she was unable to finish her sentence due to a very large noise cutting her off. Both quickly turning around to asses the area the sound came from, they were both met by the sight of a punching bag laying 3 feet away from the hook where it belonged, and where Clarissa was currently standing. Sighing, Clarissa brought her hands to rest on her hips muttering an "Again?"  
"Still think, she cant fight detective?" Lucifer bent down to whisper in her ear, his only response however was a simple eye roll and an exasperated sigh.

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE FIGHT AS IM TOO LAZY TO WRIGHT ABOUT THAT*

Chloe looked at Maze pinned to the ground defeated with Clarissa hunched over her, one of her feet where being used to pin Mazes shoulder to the ground with the other being pinned my her hand and her arm spread across Mazes neck preventing her from retaliating, with her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe it, who was this girl and how could she fight like that? "Well done Clarissa!" Lucifer praised as Clarissa extended her hand, pulling Maze off the ground  
"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Maze questioned, just as impressed as Chloe that someone had managed to beat her.  
"Oh my umm... my father taught me how to practically all my life. It is kinda like a family thing, it feels like i was learning how to fight before i could even walk."  
"Oh well... that's nice." Chloe spoke beginning to feel sorry for the girl in front of her.  
"Yeah well, not really." Clarissa responded forcing a smile to appear on her face, despite her efforts however, everyone could see that the smile was clearly fake.  
"Well" she spoke again, clearing her throat, "i should really get going, i have lots of things i should probably be doing". And with that Clarissa left with three pairs of eyes staring after her.

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating, i have been doing my final exams for high school and i already want to give up. If i start to take too long please just leave me a review so i see it, that way i will know i need to get up and update :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry i havent updated in a long time. Some stuff happened and i lost all motivation but im better now and am once again motivated so chapters should be posted on a regular basis once again.**

THE NEXT DAY

Clarissa walked into the precinct to see everyone gathered around the desk in the lab. Confused as to what was happening she proceded towards them.

"Hey guys, what you doing? I thought we didnt really have any cases today" she said curious.  
"Oh, nothing. We just got bored and Lucifer took it upon himself to entertain us." spoke Chloe surprisingly with no hostitlity towards her.  
"Im not surprised, Lucifer what ever gross sexual video you are showing everyone i dont want to see it." responded Clarissa teasingly.  
Apprearing as though he was about to to attempt to speak up and show her the video he quickly changed his mind when she gave him a firm look.

Ella, once again getting bored decided to change the subject. "So weekend tomorrow whats everyones plans?"  
A chourus of "nothings" and "dunnos" soon followed from everyone even Lucifer himself.  
"Really Lucifer?" spoke Dan shocked "even you dont have any plans."  
"Well even the Britanys get boring after a while" he replied with a quick wink.  
After hearing this Clarissa spoke up, "My friend has a gig tomorrow at a bar called the Hunters Moon. My friend Magnus owns the place along with the nightclub Pandemonium, you are all welcome to join."  
"Yeah that sounds like fun, I will ask Pierce what he thinks."  
Upon seeing the less than pleased faces on Lucifer and Dan, Clarissa quickly spoke up.  
"Actually, the bars not that big so Magnus has limited me to only 4 guests. Sorry, if this was at his club it would be a different story." After hearing this both Lucifer and Dan's faces light up. "Ah well detective, I suppose Pierce just cant go what a shame."  
"Oh, oh its alright I just wont go. I mean someone has to stay and look after Trixie anyway."  
"Its okay, shall you change your mind though I will send you the address just in case. Oh, also everyone dress in nice clothes. This isn't a very tux worthy gig but it also isn't very casual and Magnus is very clothing orientated."  
The day went by fairly quick and the next thing she knew it was the next day and she was getting ready for the gig.

AT THE HUNTERS MOON

Wearing her chosen outfit that consisted of a pair of knee high leather stiletto boots, striped silk shorts, a cropped low cut black shirt and a long jacket, Clarissa sat on a stool at the bar drinking her class of whiskey waiting for the others.  
"Biscuit" came the familiar voice of the very flamboyant Magnus Bane. "How've you been?"  
"Well I got a job with the police as a forensic scientist. Thought it was a good way to put my skills to good use and lay low. Speaking of my job, the people I have invited shouldn't be long."  
"Ballsy move inviting a bunch of mundanes to a downworlder bar."  
"I know but since when has careful ever been one of my descriptors?" She replied with a smirk upon her face.  
"You have got me there" he said, also with his own smirk on his face, lifting his glass and tapping it against her own.  
"Drink up" he spoke jovially as he walked away to greet more of the guests.

Within a few moments Lucifer and Ella walked through the doors with Ella looking lost while Lucifer just looked confident as per usual.  
"Hey, you made it." spoke Clarissa as she walked towards them.  
"Of course we did, I wouldn't miss it for the world" came Lucifer with a smile causing both Ella and Clarissa to laugh.  
"Have you seen Dan?" questioned Clarissa. As she said this the door opened revealing both Dan and Chole.  
"Detective!" cried Lucifer, him walking away from Ella and Clarissa to make his way to Chloe resulting in the smile falling of Carissa's face.  
Clearing her throat she quickly spoke to Ella "its about to start to um lets go find a seat."  
"Okay" she answered nodding her head enthusiastically "I love your outfit to by the way." She added earning a laugh from Clarissa.  
"Come on we got to go." she spoke through her laughs leading Ella to an empty table near the stage quietly wondering what the strange, uncomfortable feeling in her stomach was. 

**Just in case you was wandering here is what her outfit looks like** . /search?biw=1366&bih=651&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=KxIYXJrmAuLExgOn_YHYAQ&q=katherine+mcnamara+floral+embrioidered+dress+&oq=katherine+mcnamara+floral+embrioidered+dress+&gs_l=img.3...200483.215974..216194...1.0..0.172.2800.30j6...1...1..gws-wiz-img...0j35i39j0i67j0i8i30j0i30.6ikSzKt363U#imgrc=jRu6VDCcmCSe9M:

 **Also, lets just pretend that everything is in LA even though I know that the TMI stuff is set in New York.**


End file.
